Entretejiéndose en la sombra
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Eugenia Jenkins sabía que la marca que apareció en el cielo escondía algo más oscuro. No hubo necesidad de que completara la investigación porque el causante se presentó ante ella con una declaración que hacer.
1. 1 de Marzo de 1970 - 8h

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #21: Conmemorando los 300,000 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 _Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo sientes. Y justo entonces intentas recordar en qué momento comenzó todo y descubres que todo empezó antes de lo que pensabas._

A tres metros sobre el cielo, 1992 – Federico Moccia.

* * *

 _1 de Marzo de 1970. 8h._

Eugenia Jenkins sabía que había acontecimientos que preveían una nueva época de matanza.

Un considerable número de compañeros de trabajo, que habían estado en el momento en que había aparecido aquella marca mortífera en el cielo, se negaban a ponerse a investigar los motivos que provocó que alguien quisiera revelarse. Quizá el miedo los motivaba a no querer inmiscuirse donde no los habían llamado sin embargo era su deber proteger a los ciudadanos sin importar qué estuvieran al filo del peligro, que estuvieran a punto de desenmascarar algo mucho mayor de lo que cualquiera pudiera predecir; considerando los antecedentes que se habían dado, era motivo de extrema urgencia que lo resolvieran antes de que llegara a consecuencias que no quería anticipar.

Aunque no fuera del interés de algunas autoridades del Ministerio de Magia, ella no podía quedarse al margen de la situación y dejar que la comunidad pagara por la incompetencia e irresponsabilidad que se estaba demostrando. No tomaba en cuenta aquellas opiniones que le decían que se esperara que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica resolviera el problema ya que ellos eran los encargados de solventar detalles de esa magnitud. Ella no se quedaría sin tomar cartas en el asunto cuando todavía podía hacer alguna diferencia.

La comunidad estaba por sumergirse en la oscuridad latente de un nuevo misterio, que iba desvelándose poco a poco y apoderándose de la cordura de quienes estaban dispuestos a defender a la población. Era la responsabilidad de Eugenia velar por el bienestar de los demás. Era la Ministra de Magia y les haría ver a aquella persona que no podía tratar de expandir el miedo y la inseguridad en Gran Bretaña sin enfrentar a la máxima autoridad.

A pesar que Eugenia pudo haber obtenido un Insatisfactorio en el TIMO en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no tener las aptitudes necesarias para estar en el campo de batalla, estaba consciente que el lugar que le correspondía estaba contribuyendo a la tranquilidad de los demás aunque ella misma no se sintiera así.

Eugenia se había hecho con el cargo dos años atrás y les había demostrado que se encontraba más que cualificada para enfrentarse a los retos que le vinieran encima. El primero había sido causado por una propuesta hecha por aquellos magos que solían ser vistos de menos, similar a los elfos domésticos que todavía trataban como si no merecieran nada menos que un maleficio ante la menor equivocación que cometieran. Los _squib_ habían expuesto su perspectiva y propusieron clausulas para mejorar el diario vivir.

Frunció los labios en una fina línea y sacudió la cabeza, analizando los detalles que se dieron para que terminara sin que pudiera resolverse siquiera una demanda hecha por ellos.

La marcha por los derechos fue pacífica durante las primeras semanas. No molestaban a nadie y tampoco se interpusieron en los eventos de relativa importancia que se realizaron; iba a descartar a uno que otro de esos magos y brujas que participaron como el causante pero consideró que estaría limitando el panorama. Nadie podía negar que pudieran haber tenido un arranque de rabia y conjurar esa calavera en el cielo; ojalá que se hubiera quedado así porque la serpiente que le salió por la boca fue escalofriante.

El evento se descontroló con la intromisión de _sangrepuras_ que no soportaron la idea que los _squib_ tuvieran un trato igualitario en la sociedad. Por lo que descubrió, algunos continuaban arraigados a las costumbres arcaicas que habían provocado la Guerra Global de Magos, uno de los conflictos más brutales que estudió en el sexto año en Hogwarts. Eugenia le atribuía ese comportamiento al infame Directorio de Sangre Pura que se creó a mientras la Guerra Global seguía en proceso y que terminó de clasificar los estatus que ya existían.

«Es grotesco que se dé importancia a la pureza de sangre —pensó Eugenia—. La dignidad no está en la sangre sino en las decisiones.»

Los _squib_ hubieran perdido de enfrentárseles a los maleficios que les lanzaron. Ellos optaron por obstaculizar las calles y quedarse con el mentón en lo alto ante las represalias hechas por los _sangrepuras._ Eugenia, por su parte, se quedó procesando pros y contras de consentir la marcha por sus derechos; aunque en teoría ayudaría a las futuras generaciones, se podría desembocar en una guerra y como Ministra de Magia impidió que un conflicto innecesario se llevara la vida de inocentes. Los postura que tenía ante la supremacía de sangre y las responsabilidad como Ministra de Magia no se mezclaban entre sí. Merlín, ignoraría el supuesto de enfrentarse a un conflicto de tal magnitud.

Era estúpido no considerar que los _squib_ podrían haber persuadido a sus familiares.

Eugenia recordó que incendió el tomo de este día después que leyera, con lujo de hipótesis y teorías, la noticia acerca de la aparición de la serpiente y la calavera —una variante de esa fue el título que le dio el periódico— y carraspeó. La advertencia indirecta que dio el periódico fue oportuna ya que evitaría una tragedia y le quitó a ella cualquier explicación que tuviera que dar antes de tiempo. Ella confiaba en los más sensatos para vigilar el suelo por donde pisaban y deseaba que los demás les imitaran. Si este era el posible de una guerra, más valía prevenir que curar.

Se guardaría para sí una que otra teoría que leyó dado que algunas podían ser ciertas. Sin embargo, era probable que estuviera alejado de las verdaderas intenciones. Una trifulca quedó descartada desde que llegó a ese párrafo; de haber sido de esa manera, alguien hubiera visto ese duelo de magia y el rumor se hubiera extendido hasta que llegara a los oídos de Eugenia, indirecta o directamente. Y ahí ella habría llevado a juicio a quien hubiera osado a casi provocar algo que no sería capaz de controlar, ni de medir el impacto que tendría en la población.

La Guerra Global de Magos perjudicó a la sociedad.

«Soy la Ministra de Magia. Ninguna guerra ocurrirá en mi mandato.»


	2. 2 de Marzo de 1970

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #21: Conmemorando los 300,000 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 _2 de Marzo de 1970._

Eugenia inhaló de manera profunda, forzó una sonrisa en el rostro y se dejó el zumo de frutas que se estaba bebiendo. Esta era una de las numerosas ocasiones en que debía que posponer ciertas actividades —comer, por ejemplo— y resolver las cuestiones e inquietudes que siempre le aparecían cuando ella intentaba serenarse para ver el contexto de modo claro y conciso. Los gajes de ser la Ministra de Magia no los previó el día en que aceptó el cargo y se dio cuenta que nada parecía lo que se veía a simple vista; tuvo que reconocer que necesitaría ayuda para no perder la cabeza y contrató a un graduado de Hogwarts —que le inspiró confianza— como el asistente junior.

Eugenia se volvió a preguntar cómo era posible que no hubiera encontrado el sentido; llevó una mano a la pluma que había colocado en el tintero y se detuvo antes de cerrar la palma alrededor de ella. Frunció los labios y volvió a examinar las vagas resoluciones a las que había llegado después de leer cuatro de las diez hojas que tenía. La teoría de que uno de los squib pudo haber persuadido a sus familiares iba descartándose con cada línea que leía y detuvo a la desesperación antes de que se apoderara de ella. Lo último que necesitaban era a una bruja que comenzó a ceder ante una presión que ni siquiera se había desatado por completo. Otras, en cambio, iban apareciéndose y eliminándose de la misma manera sin necesidad de que Eugenia analizara la viabilidad de cada una.

Relajó los hombros y tachó todo un párrafo de un tirón, sin dudar ni por un instante. En esta ocasión no importaba la cantidad de hojas y pergaminos que al final no le ayudaran a resolver el misterio, lo más importante era tener un indicio específico para proceder de la manera idónea; daba igual si solo servía para que Eugenia diera el aviso formal de que una guerra estaba a punto de desatarse. Tachó uno más y apartó la hoja, se masajeó las cienes y acercó a ella la carpeta que le entregó un auror media hora antes de que se fuera a la cafetería, que ocurrió a la una de la tarde.

Pese a que el informe que le dio no era tan extenso como lo hubiera querido, a Eugenia estaba ayudándole a que le diera migraña al quedarse atorada con una idea que no terminaba de aclarar nada de nada. Ni siquiera releyéndolo una cuarta vez consiguió encontrar algo que no hubiera notado antes. Sopesó que tuviera que esperar que el jefe de los aurores le enviara una versión más detallada de los hechos; chasqueó la lengua, eso no ocurriría hasta el día siguiente o, máximo, dentro de dos días.

Ella suponía que Mark Overcliff estaba dando lo mejor de sí para cumplir con la expectativa que le puso. Él era el jefe de los aurores desde hacía cinco años y la astucia de Overcliff los ayudó a capturar a los magos oscuros que no fueron apresados tras la derrota de Gellert Grindelwald.

Avistó al joven asistente acomodado en una de las mesas, almorzando y conversando con otro mago que no distinguió a la distancia. Resopló e hizo un movimiento de varita con el que guardó los alimentos en el maletín; se levantó y cogió la carpeta. Se tocó el estómago con malestar, deseando probar aunque sea un bocado; desistió.

Se encaminó hacia él.

Los funcionarios que se encontraban ahí le saludaban con un asentimiento de cabeza si la veían pasar, Eugenia devolvía el gesto. A un par de pasos de Sky, escuchó una parte de la conversación que mantenían y se permitió que su sonrisa adquiriera un tinte nostálgico. La época en que ella fue una estudiante de Hogwarts quedó grabado en la memoria: aprendió lo que ahora estaba poniendo en práctica; una de las cosas más importantes que le enseñó el jefe de Casa era que no debía agobiarse de modo innecesario, a veces estaba bien tener pensamientos que la relajaran o descansar del trabajo e ir a pasear un rato. De vez en cuando inclusive visitaba a un colega en la planta número dos del Ministerio de Magia.

Apartó un mechón de su rostro y cortó la distancia que había entre ella y su asistente. Carraspeó. Sky se cortó a mitad de su diálogo, dejó caer el tenedor encima de su plato y se puso en pie casi en un rebote; el acompañante de Sky y Eugenia sonrieron al ver a Sky comportarse de ese modo, en caso del primero vio que contuvo una carcajada. Levantó la mano e impidió que Sky la saludara. Más adelante habría tiempo para usar esas formalidades que ella apreciaba en los más jóvenes, que era más propensos a asegurar que ellos estaban haciendo lo correcto aunque los demás le dijeran que no.

—Sky, tenemos que asuntos que tratar.

El otro mago pareció fijarse en ella.

—¿Quién es la chica linda que te está hablando, Richard? —le preguntó a Sky antes de observar a Eugenia. Le sonrió enseñando sus dientes, ladeó la cabeza, apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante; con un tono diferente, añadió—: soy Ludovic Bagman. Ludo para ti, primor.

Sky se llevó una mano a la cara y se giró hacia Bagman.

—Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo —le dijo, con tono monocorde—. Estás ligándote a nuestra jefa.

—… Eh–oh. —Bagman posó los ojos en la mesa y se enderezó—. Lo que quise decir, su señoría, es que mi nombre es Ludovic Bagman y yo…, bueno, yo…

—Cállate, Ludovic —le dijo Sky a Bagman—. Estás empeorándolo.

Bagman se sonrojó avergonzado y se concentró en su plato.

—Revisa estos documentos. —Eugenia sacó la varita, conjuró la carpeta encima de la mesa, la duplicó y guardó una para sí—. A las cinco de la tarde, ve a mi oficina y di tus impresiones.

—Por supuesto, señorita Jenkins. —Sky tomó la carpeta, se sentó.

Eugenia se marchó.


	3. 2 de Marzo de 1970 - 18h

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto #21: Conmemorando los 300,000 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

 _2 de Marzo de 1970. 18h._

Al final se había almorzado el sándwich que se llevó junto con media taza del zumo de frutas, así que el apetito no fue ningún problema para Eugenia.

La oficina donde estaba tenía una silla que rechinaba cada vez que la movía y tenía que hacerle un encantamiento para que el respaldo de la misma no dañara su columna. El escritorio solía tener los documentos que leía, firmaba y sellaba acomodados durante la mayor parte de este; dejando un pequeño espacio para poner la tinta y la pluma sin que estos estropearan el trabajo que hacía. Ni la comida ni la bebida tenían cabida en él. En caso de que no pudiera aguantarse el hambre, se levantaba y comía a la par de la ventana y disfrutaba de la vista que había desde el primer piso.

Ella se encontraba de pie, recostada contra la pared que mantenía un reloj que daba un suave tic tac. Aquel insistente sonido no ayudó a que el estrés se fuera mientras que los _squib_ marcharon para intentar que validaran los derechos que propusieron; recordando eso, murmuró: «prohibiciones y aptitudes apropiadas a tener en una marcha pacífica y por qué no maldecir a quién se atravesara en el camino», la pluma vuelapluma lo anotó en el primer pergamino que estuvo a la vista.

Tal vez no fuera importante en este momento sin embargo no podía dejar pasar el comportamiento inapropiado de los _sangrepuras_ que se opusieron a la marcha de los _squib_ ; antes de que el artículo se publicara en el diario _El Profeta_ , Eugenia debía asegurarse de redactarlo de un modo que los opositores no se sintieran aludidos o ultrajados.

La propuesta que le dio el asistente junior seguía resonando en la mente de Eugenia a pesar de que la reunión acabó una hora atrás, donde Sky le dio una serie de hipotéticos que demostró una vez más por qué lo eligió. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado y se llevó una mano al mentón, volvió los labios en una fina línea en el momento que una serpiente serpenteó hasta quedar en frente de ella.

Eugenia se apartó de la pared. Uno de sus pies se fue atrás y otro hacia adelante. La varita voló hasta caer en la mano izquierda de la bruja, apuntándola en dirección del animal distintivo de su anterior Casa en Hogwarts.

—La necesitamos viva, Nagini.

Se giró sobre los talones; delante de ella se veía a un mago de unos cuarenta y tantos años de edad, sin varita que pudiera ver. La sonrisa de ese hombre era ladina y tenía un brillo en los ojos —que eran de una extraña combinación de marrón oscuro y un rojo— que le recordó a aquella bruja que no vaciló en lanzar aquel maleficio que causó el desprendimiento del techo y obstaculizó el paso. Para fortuna de ella, no ocasionó que hubiera muertos y solo fue castigada con servicio comunitario además de una indemnización que pagó al Ministerio. No dejó que las emociones se exteriorizaran en su rostro; inhaló y exhaló, lo miró a los ojos y bajó la mano sin guardar la varita. Subió el mentón y la serpiente siseó sin embargo no se movió.

—Di tus intenciones —ordenó.

—Soy lord Voldemort. Los _sangresucia_ morirán.

Eugenia corrigió su postura: las manos las colocó en la cintura y la varita señaló el pecho del otro. La serpiente se desplazó en dirección del mago, subió por una de sus piernas y no se detuvo hasta que se acomodó alrededor del cuello de él.

—No dejaré que desates el caos y di tu verdadero nombre.

—Te he dicho lo único que necesitas saber, muchacha. —Voldemort acarició la cabeza de la serpiente.

—No darás un paso fuera de mi oficina —dijo, carraspeó los dientes. Era evidente que quería desatar una guerra para obtener el poder que la mayoría de la gente como él quería para sí mismo. No importaba si era construir un imperio a aislar a quien considerara inferior, el efecto colateral era el mismo y Eugenia no permitiría que gente inocente sufriera sin razón—. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esto?

—La soberanía de los _sangrepura_. Nosotros merecemos la magia, no nadie más.

—Gellert Grindelwald tuvo una meta similar a la tuya y fracasó. —Eugenia rechinó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos cuando Voldemort solo asintió dirigiéndole la vista a su compañera, sin tomar importancia de qué le estaba diciendo—. Tú no serás diferente. Los aurores te detendrán…

—Soy lord Voldemort, muchacha —interrumpió él, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano y encogiéndose de hombros—. No me compares con un impuro.

Eugenia soltó un bufido y cruzó sus brazos encima de sus pechos. Era inadmisible que él pusiera más atención en las acciones de la serpiente que en las palabras que ella, la Ministra de Magia, le decía. Eugenia mantuvo la serenidad y sopesó la posibilidad de que la marca de la calavera y la serpiente se relacionaran con este mago

—La marca que causó gran conmoción hace menos de veinticuatro horas la creaste tú. El caos se sembró en la población porque no sabían qué significaba… Explícamelo.

Al intercambiar una mirada con Voldemort, una repentina sensación se apoderó de ella. Pasó un par de segundos antes que se diera cuenta que él se metió dentro de su cabeza para buscar un memoria en específica. No permitiendo que descubriera más, se las ingenió para bloquear su mente. Tuvo la impresión de que no lo bloqueó sino que él se fue. En cualquier caso, al menos su privacidad ya no sería invadida.

—Así se identifican mis fieles seguidores. Los mortífagos. La sociedad mágica de Gran Bretaña recordará este día como el inicio de mi ascenso al poder.

Una nube de humo negra lo rodeó, cubriéndole el cuerpo completo; al instante, desapareció llevándose al mago oscuro al igual que a la serpiente.

—La guerra comienza. Prepárate para afrontar las repercusiones de tus actos.

Eugenia supo que una nueva época de matanza se acercaba y no se equivocó.


End file.
